C is for Changes
C is for Changes is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season and the 29th episode overall of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired June 19, 2006. Summary The Guardians are taken by surprise by their new powers: Will now can talk to electrical appliances, Irma now can use mind control, Taranee now can use telepathy, Cornelia now can use telekinesis and Hay Lin can become invisible, while the Knights of Vengeance devise a plan to frame the girls for Elyon's disappearance. Alchemy, worried about Elyon, convinces Principal Knickerbocker to report her missing. The next day at school all five girls, as Elyon's friends, as questioned by Maria Medina and Joel McTiennan. Each comes up with a different story as to where Elyon and her family have gone on vacation and says they heard it from one of the others (except Taranee, who we do not see answer). Afterwards Miranda, posing as a new student named Melinda, tells the police that she is scared of the others girls (W.I.T.C.H.), and that they pretended to be Elyon's friends but secretly hated her and the last time she saw Elyon, she was leaving with the other girls who had a surprise for her in her basement. Sandpit steals Will's calculator (with her initials on it), Sammy, from her windowsill and it is planted in Elyon's basement. Medina and McTiennan discover it when they investigate. They confront Will with the evidence at her apartment. She slips her cell phone, Ed, into the evidence bag, then asks to go to the bathroom and locks the door and sneaks out the window. She meets the other girls and they use Ed to talk to Sammy who tells them what happened. They realize Sandpit and Miranda are framing them. While Hay-Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia fight Sandpit and Miranda at the Brown home, Irma uses her new power to convince her father, Medina, and McTiennan to go to the airport. When they arrive they see Will and follow her until they see Elyon and her parents, seemingly just arrived home from their very long vacation. Elyon introduces her "cousin" Caleb, and new puppy, Blunk to Irma and Will for the benefit of the police present. Later she tells the girls they will be commuting from Meridian until the school year is finished. In the B-story, Will, thanks to her new powers, is grounded for cheating during a history test (actually arguing with her calculator) and getting bad grades. Because of this, Will's mother decides that Will is not adjusting to Heatherfield and she must do what is best for her daughter and move them back to Fadden Hills. Also, Irma's father is upset with her for not telling him Elyon was missing and thinks she might be lying about where Elyon is/what happened to her. He says she's been acting odd and disappearing all the time for months. In the end, after Elyon returns home, confirming Irma's story, he apologizes and tells her he is proud of who she is growing up to be. Trivia *When returning back home, Irma's hair color is first purple and then brown. *This episode marks the first time the Guardians use their new powers. *Miranda and Sandpit work closely together this episode. Ironically, they will turn against each other in the finale. * This is the only episode of the entire season where not all of the Guardians transform as Irma is never seen in Guardian form, Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia transform to fight Sandpit and Miranda whilst Will transforms to fly out the window. The same guardians transform in Stop the Presses and none of the Guardians transform in Framed Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series